Ace, não se vá
by Alice Scott Oneechan
Summary: -Só me promete que não vai morrer Ace-san." Fic feita antes da cela do Ace aparecer então eu tive que imaginar PODE CONTER SPOILER DO MANGA SE VC AINDA NÃO CHEGOU AO CAP 500


_Nessa fic eu sou narradora personagem ou seja eu participo da historia a contando, vamos logo com essa joça porque é a primeira que eu faço então, por favor, comentá!_

Entrei na sala, não estava escura como eu pensei que iria estar, nem um lixo como seria a maioria das celas. Ele olhou para a porta que se abria, curioso, será que sua execução já era para aquele momento? Quando se está preso o tempo não tem mais importância. Qual foi a surpresa dele quando viu apenas uma garota de seus 13 anos entrando.

Eu o fitei um pouco ressentida, ele estava numa jaula, preso por correntes, completamente acabado: ferido e mal cuidado. E uma coisa que eu notei muito bem: sem seu precioso chapéu.

-Portgas D. Ace-san?- Eu chamei meio envergonhada, não é todo dia que se vê um dos seus personagens preferidos.

-Sim... – Ele respondeu

- Será que eu posso falar um pouco com você?

-É... Claro.

Era evidente que Ace não estava entendendo nada. Eu sou meio tímida quando vou conhecer pessoas novas, então não falo muito. Sentei-me no chão, na frente e botei o chapéu na minha frente. Ace ficou surpreso. O que aquela garota fazia com o seu chapéu? E porque estava ali na cela dele?

-Meu nome é Joana, pode me chamar de Akasuna...- Eu me apresentei.

-Acho que... Não nos conhecemos...Akasuna.

-Verdade... Não nos conhecemos, mas eu sei muita coisa sobre você, Ace-san.

Eu estava quase chorando, doía ver Portgas D. Ace daquele jeito. Seguiu um momento longo de silencio antes deu tomar coragem pra falar alguma coisa. Me sentia estúpida de ter vindo ali, entregar o chapéu do Ace?? Era óbvio que os Marines iam perceber alguma coisa estranha.

-Ace-san eu queria que você soubesse o que está acontecendo no resto do mundo enquanto você está aqui.- Eu disse.

Ace ainda estava confuso, eu percebi, mas pra ele tanto fazia. Eu era apenas uma garota doida que tinha entrado na cela dele, mas pelo menos tinha alguém para conversar, aquilo ali estava tão chato, ter que esperar pela sua própria morte.

-Ruffy-san está vindo te salvar...- Eu declarei.

Ace levantou a cabeça, temeroso, eu quase desmaiei, ele era tão lindo! Mas o terror dominava seus olhos.

-Ruffy??- Ace disse num tom de voz desesperado.

-Hai...- Eu respondi assustada.

Ele rugiu de raiva, mas eu sabia que não estava nervoso, estava preocupado.

-Estúpido!- Ace berrou- O que esse garoto quer?! Morrer?!

Fiquei assustada, nunca pensei que veria Ace daquele jeito. Pensei direito, até eu ficaria assim se minha irmã fizesse aquela bobagem. Refleti um pouco, talvez eu e Ace nos déssemos bem... Afinal, ambos primogênitos sabiam como eram as preocupações de ter um irmão mais novo que se ama.

-Ace-san, posso lhe assegurar que ele está seguro. – Eu disse esperando tranqüilizá-lo

Ace me fitou como se duvidasse, Impel Down era o lugar mais perigoso para qualquer pirata seja ele poderoso ou não, nenhum pirata em sã consciência viria para lá de boa vontade. Ele acreditava em Ruffy, mas o Chapéu de Palha tinha literalmente entrando na boca do leão! Eu concordava com isso.

-A shichibukai: Boa Hancock o está ajudando. Ela se apaixonou pelo Ruffy-san, fará qualquer coisa por ele.

Ace suspirou, mas a preocupação ainda o dominava. Ele pensou um pouco e depois de repetir mentalmente o que eu tinha dito, riu. A risada dele me deixou confusa, mas reconfortada.

-O que foi Ace-san?- Perguntei sorrindo

-Você disse rsrsrsrsrs Que a shichibukai se apaixonou pelo Ruffy rsrsrsrsrs?

-É né? Rsrsrsrs, que coisa doida, sei que muitas garotas, que o Ruffy ajudou, devem gostar dele,mas nunca uma delas disse que o amava.

Rimos por alguns instantes, depois ...silencio. Ele olhou pra mim, acho foi a primeira vez, desde que entrei na sala, que ele me olhou sem desconfiança.

- Como está o resto da tripulação?- Ace perguntou.

Abaixei um pouco a cabeça.

-Eles... Não estão aqui, foram mandados para lugares diferentes por Bartholomeu Kuma, Ruffy fez uma decisão difícil ao vir pra cá: salvar seus amigos ou salvar seu irmão... ele escolheu te salvar, Ace-san.

-Burro!! Eu não me escolheria!Escuta aqui, Akasuna, dê um jeito de fazê-lo parar! É tarde demais pra mim! Se ele continuar, meu maior medo vai se realizar, Ruffy vai morrer... E por minha causa.

Por um instante achei que Ace iria chorar, mas não o fez, me olhava como se implorasse. Eu não agüentei, comecei a chorar. Ele me olhou surpreso, parecia um tanto desesperado.

-Ma...Mas o que houve, Akasuna, não chore. O que eu fiz? Foi algo que eu disse?

-Ace-san...

As lágrimas rolavam em meu rosto, cada pausa que eu fazia era pra pegar ar do tanto que eu chorava.

-Não diga isso... Ace-san! Eu... Não acredito que está dizendo que é tarde!... Não confia no seu irmão?! Cadê aquela serenidade toda de quando vocês estavam no deserto? Ruffy teve que fazer um tremendo sacrifício pra decidir salvar você, e você vai dizer pra ele que não quer ser salvo?!

Enxuguei as lágrimas, e encarei Ace nervosa:

- Ace-san eu sempre te admirei, mas não apenas por você ser bonito, poderoso e engraçado! Você é um exemplo de primogênito e eu tento seguir esse exemplo!Por mais que me dê àquela preocupação pela minha irmã eu fico quieta, deixando que ela resolva, mas ás vezes, claro, eu não consigo ficar quieta. Entendo que está preocupado, mas dê essa chance ao Ruffy. Sabe o que ele disse quando descobriu o que o papel em chamas significava? "Mesmo se ele estiver em algum tipo de problema, ele não iria querer que eu me preocupasse." Ruffy acreditou em você, mas viu que se não agisse você morreria. Então acredite nele!

Ace ficou quieto, não adiantava discutir comigo, sou muito teimosa em questão de decisões.

-Talvez... Você tenha razão, eu deva acreditar no Ruffy...-Ele disse

-Não estou falando pra não se preocupar!- Eu interrompi – Mas você chegou ao ponto de pedir que o Ruffy desista! Se ele quiser desistir, tenha a certeza de que o Ruffy vai decidir sozinho, Ace-san.

Ele sorriu, e que sorriso lindo! Percebi que estava ficando vermelha, desviei o rosto, Ace viu que eu estava envergonhada e riu mostrando seus dentes. Ficamos em silencio por muito tempo. Eu começava a ficar entediada, então comecei a cantar:

-imakoso koete yukou I believe hitotsu no ashi tae yeah yeah..(eu ouço aquele eco de "eu acredito naquele amanhã", yeah yeah...)  
mienai kabe no mukou gawa ni matteiru kimi ga itanda (do outro lado da parede invisível você está esperando por mim)  
mou sugu ni todoku kara I believe hitotsu no sekai e yeah yeah... (chegarei em breve, eu acredito no meu mundo, yeah yeah...)

Come on let's GO everybody oh we share the music

Come on let's GO baby bay oh we share the one world.

Ace arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Que música é essa?- Ele perguntou.

-Share the World, gosto muito dela. Na verdade, encare a letra como se fosse um recado do seu irmão mais novo. Eu tava pensando em te devolver o chapéu,mas os Marines iriam desconfiar...

-Eu concordo.

Sorri maliciosamente enquanto levantava.

-Então, eu fico com ele até você sair daí Ace-san.

Abri a porta, mas antes olhei pra traz e disse:

-Só me promete que não vai morrer Ace-san.

Ele sorriu e me respondeu:

-Vamos ver no que dá.

Eu não tinha gostado da resposta, mas algo me dizia que era a única que poderia ser dada. Saí da sala e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

FIM

_Pessoal que gosta do Ace e achou que eu peguei pesado com ele, Gomen!*se curva* Eu simplesmente precisava relaxar! To muito apreensiva com esses novos capítulos de One Piece mesmo que quem me conte seja um amigo, já que eu só acompanho o anime. Acho que seria isso que eu faria se encontrasse o Ace naquela cela, ou qualquer lugar aí que ele esteja sendo mantido... _

_Essa fic me deu uma ideia pra outra... É talvez eu poste... mas que seja. Reviews !! Principalmente daqueles que concordam que o Ace-san não pode morrer!!! T.T Pq ele não pode nos deixar!_


End file.
